


GCWOK Approved

by Desirae



Series: Loved you forever [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Husbands, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Married Destiel, Mechanic Dean, Rimming, Smut, Top Dean, handjob, professor cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:35:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desirae/pseuds/Desirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A little too gay?" Cas asked, with narrowed eyes at his husband.</p><p>"Yeah, a little too gay," Dean answered back.</p><p>"A little too gay," Cas repeated. "That was <i>your<i></i></i> cock in my ass this morning, wasn't it? If I'm not mistaken, that's pretty gay."</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p> </p><p>  <br/><i>One thing you learn at poker night, do not insult Castiel's husband.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Part of the Loved you forever verse, but can be read on it's own.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	GCWOK Approved

**Author's Note:**

> Can't stay away from these boys. Unbeta'd, I claim all mistakes. Hope you enjoy it, as usual, I had fun writing it. Let me know what you think:)

Castiel was glad poker night was at Sam and Jo's this month. The last time he and Dean had hosted, it had taken a week for the smell of cloves and buffalo dip to fade from the curtains and sofa fabric, even with the fabreze. He took a long pull off of his beer and looked at his husband through the haze of cigar smoke. He was shuffling for the next deal and laughing at something his buddy Ash was saying.

  
Jo and Sam had a screened in porch off the back of their little two bedroom house. They had set a little space heater because early December in New England was mighty brisk. The card table was littered with beer bottles, half empty bowls of chips and dip and shot glasses for those enjoying the shots of Doctor being passed around.

  
Dean sat directly across from Castiel, a rule Charlie had implemented to keep them from helping each other out.

  
_"You don't trust us, Charlie?"_

  
_"Not on your life, Winchester."_

  
Benny was on Dean's left, followed by Sam and Garth. Jo was to Cas' right, Charlie on his left, leaving Ash on Dean's right. Garth was already a bit tipsy after one thighslapper ale, swaying in his seat and randomly hiccupping.

  
"Garth, you are the biggest lightweight I have ever seen," Dean said to Garth as he proceeded to deal out the cards.

  
"What can I say, amigo? I'm a cheap date," Garth grinned and looked down at his cards.

  
A chorus of _I folds_ echoed around the table, leaving just Dean and Sam in the game.

  
"Dude, take those off, you look like a douchebag," Dean said in disgust as his brother slid on his aviators.

  
Sam made a bitch face as the table erupted in laughter.

  
A couple of more hands passed, a couple more shots were tossed back.

  
"Ready for Sunday night, Brother?" Benny asked Dean during a break when Jo was pulling wings and taco dip from the oven and others took turns using the bathroom. Only Dean, Benny, Charlie and Cas were at the table.

  
"What's Sunday night?" Charlie asked.

  
"Pats game. Breaking in the new grill. Beer. Perfect Sunday," Benny answered with a grin.

  
"You're breaking in a new grill? In December?" Charlie asked with a laugh.

  
"It's never too cold out for grilled meat Charlie," Dean said, with a tip of his beer bottle to Benny's.

  
Castiel watched the exchange with a little coil of jealousy in his stomach. Oh, he knew he had nothing to worry about. Dean was his and always would be. But Benny had only been working at the shop with Dean for about 4 months and they were already very close. Cas could admit to himself that he was slightly envious of their friendship. He knew it wasn't fair to begrudge Dean other friends. Just because they had been best friends since childhood, and married for the past 3 years didn't mean he held a monopoly on his husband's time. But yes, sometimes the way Benny's eyes lingered on his husband's form got under his skin. Dean never seemed to notice, but Castiel believed that came from Dean being a natural flirt. He was always quick with a smile or a compliment, so he never really seemed phased when that behaivor was responded to in kind.

  
"Oh, so that means you won't be coming out with us for 'Boys night', will you?" Charlie used finger quotations. One Sunday night a month was Boys Night with Cas' friends he had met in the LGBT group at the university. Charlie lacked the proper 'equipment' but she was still allowed to join them when she wanted.

  
Dean laughed. "Uh, yeah, no, I'm all set." he said, and immediately reached over with a _Tostito_ to attack the piping hot dip Jo had placed on the table.

  
Cas tilted his head and frowned. "Why do you say it like that?" he asked, irritated and a little hurt.

  
Dean looked up, chip half-way to his mouth and shrugged.

  
"I don't know, it's just not my thing."

  
"What's not your thing?" Sam asked as he and Garth came back to the table.

  
"The whole apple martini, let's marathon _Queer as Folk_ and go to the commons to protest the straight man thing," Dean said. "It's just a little too gay."

  
Castiel's mouth dropped open in shock as everyone around the table looked back and forth between Dean and Cas, just waiting.

  
"A little too gay?" Cas asked, with narrowed eyes at his husband.

  
"Yeah, a little too gay," Dean answered back.

  
"A little too gay," Cas repeated. "That was _your_ cock in my ass this morning, wasn't it? If I'm not mistaken, that's pretty gay."

  
_"Oh my God."_

  
_"I'm gonna piss my pants_."

  
_"Dude, that's my brother!"_

  
"Don't get all offended sweetheart. I love that you have this whole other gay community thing going on. But let's be honest, your friends don't want me there anymore than I want to be there," Dean said before crunching more chips.

  
"Why do you say that?" Castiel asked, his tone incredulous.

  
Dean sighed. "Because they told me. They rather I didn't join in on boys night because they feel I hold you back from, ah, what was it? Letting your rainbow flag fly."

  
"What's that supposed to mean? Why didn't you say anything?" Cas asked, dumbfounded.

  
"What was a I supposed to say? _Please Cas, don't go out with your friends, they hurt my feelings because they don't think_ _I'm gay enough for you!_   Your buddy Zeke told me that since I think chicks are hot too, I don't get the struggle and I'm just going to leave you for a woman anyway."

  
Cas looked at Dean with wide, shocked eyes.

  
"Prejudice doesn't just run one way, sweetheart," Dean said with a smirk. "Hell, you could have been with that hot shot activist you met back in July if you wanted to. Oh yeah, I heard about that,"  Dean said with a pointed look at his husband. Zeke's boyfriend Bart had made sure of it.

  
Cas had the decency to blush. Yes, he had been approached, by a very attractive gay rights activist at a rally that past summer. But he had been very clear, in no uncertain terms that as flattering as it was, he was happily married to his soulmate, the love of his life and was not available. He never mentioned it to his husband, because he didn't think it was important enough. But now Castiel wished he had, especially knowing that someone else had told Dean. He didn't like looking like he was hiding things.

  
"It's fine though, Cas, really. Most of your friends are really nice, and you always have fun with them. It's not like I think you're gonna up and leave me, so why cause drama just because I'm not GCWOK approved," Dean said with a wink.

  
" _How I met Your Mother_ reference, nice," Sam said with a hand raised, ready for Dean to slap him five. That seemed to break the tension at the table, though for the rest of the evening, Cas seemed subdued.

 

* * *

  
When Sunday rolled around, Cas second guessed himself more than once on going out.

  
"Cas stop. I wish I had never said anything. Don't let what a couple guys said ruin your night out. Inias and Balthazar will miss you. And Charlie won't go if you're not there," Dean said as he cupped Cas' stubbled cheeks before pulling him in for a sweet kiss.

  
"Fine. But I won't be late, so don't you be either. No drunken sleepovers at Benny's," Cas said with narrowed eyes.

  
Dean chuckled and ran his hands down Cas' arms. "You got a problem with Benny, Cas?"

  
Castiel crossed his arms. "No," he said petulantly. "I just have a problem with him staring at you too much."

  
Dean threw his back and laughed. "You, of all people, have a problem with someone staring too much?"

  
"When that someone is staring too much at my husband's ass? Yes, I have a problem."

  
"You're adorable."

  
"Shut up."

  
"No, really, it's sweet."

  
"Kiss my ass, Dean."

  
"I promise to, as soon as you get home."

* * *

  
It was 9:30 and Dean had only been home about an hour, so he was surprised when he heard the key in the front door. Castiel had carpooled with Balthazar. He and Dean still weren't fond of each other, but they made it work, for Cas.

  
"You didn't have to walk me in," Cas grumbled as he came into the living room, Balthazar trailing in behind.

  
"And miss this? I don't think so darling."

  
Dean was on alert immediately.

  
"What happened? Why are you home so early?"

  
"Awww, I missed you too!"

  
"Castiel."

  
"It's not of import," Cas said, annoyed.

  
"Yeah, it's not of import. Fight club here just got us kicked out of the bar, that's all."

  
"Balthazar!"

  
"I'm sorry, what now?!" Dean explained, standing now, arms folded across his chest.

  
Cas sighed heavily and flung himself down onto the couch, coat still on, chin in hands. Dean walked over and knelt in front of him, tugging his hands and urging Cas to look at him.

  
"Tell me what happened."

  
"Yes, tell him Cassie."

  
"Would you shut up!" Dean and Cas both yelled.

  
"Fine. I confronted Zeke about what he said to you," Castiel said.

  
Dean ran and hand down is face and sighed. "Cas, I-"

  
"I wasn't going too," Cas interupted. "I really wasn't. Zeke wasn't even there for most of the evening. We went out for dinner and he and Bart didn't meet us at the bar till later. I was just going to be civil. But then he started asking where you were, how he was sure you'd appreciate the scenery, meaning the waitresses and I just couldn't help it."

  
"Well, what did you say?" Dean asked.

  
Castiel raised his brows haughtily. "I just kindly asked him why he thought it was appropriate to talk to you the way he did."

  
Balthazar guffawed. "What he actually said was, _where the fuck do you get off insinuating that my husband doesn't understand our struggle just because he's bi or that he is just waiting for some little slut to come along and steal him?_ "

  
Dean's mouth fell open.

  
"Okay, so maybe it was more like that," Cas admitted grudgingly.

  
Dean shook his and held up his hands. "Okay. You had words. How did that get you kicked out of the bar?"

  
Cas looked down. "He may have said something about you not being good enough for me."

  
"Yes, and?"

  
"And I told him he was just jealous that I got to come home to you every night and he was all alone."

  
"Okay, still not seeing the part where my husband is _thrown out of a_ _bar,_ " Dean barked, patience wearing thin.

  
"Well, then he said he _was_ jealous. But only because I got to fuck your cock sucking lips and I-" Cas looked at him and bit his lip.

  
"He fucking decked him!" Balthazar yelled. "Knocked him out with one punch. It was brilliant, truly, I wish I had video taped it. It'd be on YouTube right now."

  
Two sets of eyes turned and glared at the Brit.

"Okay, well I see you two need some time to discuss. Enjoy the long weekend dears, and I'll see you at work on Tuesday Cassie."

  
Dean grabbed Cas' hands again as the door clicked closed behind Balthazar, finally noticing the faint swelling.

  
"Let's get you some ice," Dean whispered.

  
"No, it's fine. Balthazar had one of those ice pack things you crack and they turn cold in the first aid kit in his car."

  
"Boy scout, huh? Who'd of thought," Dean said with a lopsided smile. Then in a more serious tone, "Cas, you're not gonna get in trouble for this, are you?"

  
"No. It was outside of work. The university has no say on my personal life or fights, rather, if they aren't on school property. It's not like the cops were involved anyway."

  
Dean sighed and kissed his knuckles. "I don't want you getting into fights because of me."

  
"Dean, I'm not going to just let people talk about you like that. Not ever. God, you are so much more than just a pretty face."

  
"Sweetheart, as long you know that, I am perfectly happy. Now come on."

  
"Where are we going?" Cas asked coyly, knowing the only direction Dean could be tugging him to was the bedroom.

  
"I do believe," Dean began as he started to undress his husband and push him back onto the bed, "that I promised to kiss your ass when you got home."

  
Castiel's breath hitched. "That right, you did." The last word ended up a moan as Dean pushed Cas' knees up to his chest and parted his cheeks. His hole was pink and puffy, and still a little loose from that morning.

  
"God, you're so gorgeous," Dean growled, and started with little kitten licks. Cas held his legs to his chest and parted them as wide as he could. Dean dipped the tip of his tongue in, and began to suck at his husband's rim. He sucked and tongued him as though it were his mouth, humming against the pink slick pucker, and slid a hand up to stroke at Cas' cock.

  
" _Oh fuck_!" Cas cried. He looked down and groaned low in his throat. How hot was his husband, fully clothed, stripping Cas' cock and fucking his ass with his mouth? He looked so erotic and Cas couldn't contain the continuous whimpers coming out of his mouth.

  
"That's right, sweetheart," Dean whispered between nips and sucks. "Just let it go." Dean began stroking Cas faster, his weeping cock making him slick. He sucked harder at his rim and speared his tongue inside in short, quick bursts.

  
" _Oh, oh, oh. Fuck Dean, I'm gonna come._ _Ngnnnh, ah, fuck yeah,_ " Cas arched off the bed as he came, spurting over Dean's hand, and his husband lazily continued to lick at his twitching hole.

  
"You're so hot when you come Cas. I could watch you do that all day," Dean said with one last kiss at his furled entrance.

  
Cas swallowed and lowered his legs. His mouth was dry, and he was breathing heavy. His hand stroked at Dean's hair, as his head was still between Castiel's thighs.

  
"What about you, baby?" Cas asked, voice hoarse from his cries of pleasure.

  
"Don't worry about me. This was for you. I love you, sweetheart."

  
"I love you too, more than everything."

  
Dean crawled back up Cas' body, and caged his head with his forearms. He leaned down and licked into his husband's mouth. They lazily stroked each others tongues, the sound of light suction and sighing the only thing in the room.

  
"Thank you for defending my honor," Dean said with a grin.

  
"Always. I have a way you can pay me back, though," Castiel smiled back at him.

  
"Oh yeah? This didn't cut it, huh?"

  
Cas giggled. "I just need you to answer the phone if Charlie calls."

  
"Why?"

  
"She got stuck with the bar bill."

Castiel just snuggled his face into the crook of Dean's neck as his husband laughed.

 

The End


End file.
